1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to anti-theft devices for vehicles. More specifically, the invention is an anti-theft device for a skid steer loader to prevent unauthorized control of the steering, the bucket, the boom, and hinders access to the control seat.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
The related art of interest describes various steering wheel locking devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a combination locking device for the steering controls, bucket control, and the boom control for a skid steel loader which also connects the locking device to both sides of the grid cage of the skid steer loader. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,044 issued on Feb. 2, 1999, to Jin Fu Wu describes a steering wheel lock comprising a tubular member having a handle grip at one end to block rotation of the steering wheel, and a wheel rim hook and a keyed lock on the opposite end. A solid rod with another wheel rim hook telescopes into the lock portion with a ratchet toothed end to permit only axial extension when locked and only axial contraction only when unlocked. The wheel lock is distinguishable for its singular function of locking only the steering wheel.
The following patents describe similar steering wheel locks: U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,443 issued on Dec. 19, 1989, to Ching Rong Wang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,907 issued on Aug. 15, 1995, to Chao C. Shen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,956 issued on Sep. 24, 1996, to Carl F. Merz.
The following patents describe steering wheel locks wherein the end rim hook with a lock slides along a single rod having a rim hook. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,884 issued on Nov. 20, 1990, to Joseph E. Solow describes the carriage member having apertures to accept a ball in the lock under spring compression. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524 issued on Aug. 1, 1978, to Ronald A. Mitchell et al. describes a locking slide mechanism having a saddle and a depending loop to secure the steering wheel rim against a hook.
The following patents describe a parallel rod structure to secure a steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,229 issued on Feb. 3, 1998, to Adolfo Garcia et al. describes two parallel rods joined in a midsection with each rod having the usual structure with rim hooks and handle at one end and telescoping rods having circumferential recesses and forks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,415 issued on Jun. 16, 1998, to Stanislav Savinsky describes a hook-shaped structure to secure the rim at one end and a keyed lock at the opposite end of a pivoting handle having a plate with two hooks to secure the rim. These patents are distinguishable for devices having a doubled rod structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,045 issued on Dec. 10, 1996, to Sayeed Ahmed describes a steering wheel lock device having two pivoting parts wherein one part has a fork and a lock and the other part has a movable member which encircles the steering wheel rim. The device is distinguishable for its pivoting structure and limitation to a steering wheel.
Gt. Britain Patent Application No. 1,127,524 published on Sep. 18, 1968, for Henry Clarke et al. describes a steering wheel locking device formed from a stationary channel beam having a sliding apertured bar with a pair of lugs held at the internal end by a spring. A keyed lock on the stationary channel beam with a bolt penetrates one of the series of holes to lock the bar. The device is distinguishable for its channel beam and spring construction.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,039,840 published on Aug. 20, 1980, for Allen S. L. Owensmith describes three embodiments of a steering wheel locking device. The first embodiment comprises an apertured metal tube with a rectangular cross-section along which a sleeve with an aligning aperture having a hook or a doubled hook slides to engage a wheel rim. A hook or a doubled hook is fixed at one end of the tube. A padlock locks the sleeve's position. A second embodiment utilizes two sleeves having hooks with one sleeve fixed. A third embodiment has one apertured hooked tube sliding within another apertured hooked tube. The devices are distinguishable for their padlocking requirements.
PCT Application No. WO 97/34788 published on Sep. 25, 1997, for Andrew Jackson describes a motor vehicle anti-theft device for locking a steering wheel comprising an S-shaped immobilizer bar which positions underneath a steering wheel rim, and a fixed lock at an opposite end having a pair of pivoting hooks to lock the opposite steering wheel rim. The device is distinguishable for its rotating hooks on the lock.
An Internet publication was seen describing a skid lock which locks the boom arms and the bucket in the full up position outside the cage, and does not include the locking fingers and the adapter element of the present invention. The publication was sent by E TIP, Inc., P.O. Box 571, Addison, Ill. 60101.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a skid steer lock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.